Teach me a lesson
by AllIHaveIsYou
Summary: Jasper/ Bella Student/Teacher One shot fic.... rated M for lemon


**Jasper/ Bella fic… well because Jasper is freaking amazing… **

**Disclaimer… You all know this by now… I DON'T OWN IT.. I just play with it… **

**Enjoy…**

I took a deep breath as I pulled down the short skirt a little lower. I wasn't really used to wearing clothes like this but it made the situation somewhat sexier. Jasper would be driving into the parking lot anytime now to pick me up from work. Except he would be staying a little longer than normal. I smiled to myself.

I worked at Forks community college and my job was what most people would call dull. I loved it. I was the only competent Lit teacher these students had. All the other teachers let the kids read from a book and that was it, I enjoyed bringing the words to life and capturing what the writer wanted to be captured. I had one hell of an imagination, which it probably why I'm standing in my office wearing nothing but a scrap of fabric that resembled a blouse and a pleated skirt that barely covered my ass. I thought the white socks and tie would be a cliché but they looked rather good with the outfit. I had my hair down and my make up was innocent yet still dark. A little eyeliner and a smudge of dark pink lippy. I heard the door to the lecture room open and footsteps coming down the steps. I snuck a quick peak out of the little glass window of my office door and saw his blonde hair coming straight towards me.

My heart leaped in anticipation as I pushed my back towards the wall behind where the door would open.

Jasper and I were always into spicing up our sex life. When I first met him I never expected to fucking him in my work office. He was so shy and sweet getting an iced mocha for his sister. I suppose I never really liked the shirt that the mocha went all over when he tripped over the step of the coffee shop. It was a small price to pay for the soft blush that covered his face and the stuttered apology, and I was even more grateful for the next half hour of conversation and mocha that actually stayed in the cups. I got his number and saw him again and again and again.

The shyness was a front, my Jasper was a wild one. Under all the quiet clumsiness there was a man with a penchant for danger. He loved adrenaline and I loved it too, even if I had forbidden him to ride his motorcycle here. I mean he was as hot as hell when he climbed onto the thing but I don't think my students needed to see their teacher straddling the back of something like that and I wouldn't want to imagine how many of them would see it and want one themselves.

The door opened and he strode into my office, no doubt expecting to see me sitting at my desk. He stopped dead when he didn't see me, a look of pure confusion swept across his face. To say that Jasper was good looking would probably be an insult. I wasn't sure how I ended up with a guy who would probably give even a supermodel a wet dream. His features were angular but not in a weird way, just so it made you want to nibble along his jaw line and kiss his nose. His hair was a darkish blonde and it was long enough to pass his ears, it gave him a rugged southern look. He wasn't excessively muscley but he had a broadness to him, the sort that made you feel safe.

I pushed the door slightly so it closed behind him and he span around. His eyes changed from confusion to surprise to lust in a space of time so short it made me giggle. His eyes fell onto my chest and I could almost feel them exploring the expanse of skin between the blouse and the skirt that was completely uncovered.

"You took your time sir, I thought you wanted to see me?" I asked him in the most innocent voice I could muster.

I almost heard the click in his brain. His lips curled up into a sexy grin and he shrugged out of his coat quickly before placing it on the back of the chair in front of the desk as he walked around and sat in mine.

"Take a seat Miss Swan, we have a lot to discuss," he said, playing along. I was sure I had gotten used to the way his voice made me feel but every time he said something dripping with lust I couldn't help the shiver that went through me. He had outgrown his southern accent from living in Forks too long but our games always bought out the drawl.

"I hope this wont take too long, I do have to get home you know," I huffed as I sat down in the small chair. It felt strange to sit this side of the desk, to play the part of the student in this little fantasy but it was worth it.

"Well I shall have to get straight down to business then," he said with a glint in his eye.

"Please do."

He chucked and linked his fingers, bringing his hands down on the desk in front of him.

"Why don't we start with the way you dress," he began, raising his eyebrows. "Its hardly fitting for a place of education is it? Do you dress this way all the time?"

I smiled wryly, I knew he would like the outfit. I smoothed my tie down, just catching my breasts with my hands softly and smiled up at him.

"Unless I'm naked," I told him. He almost groaned in response and I knew I was playing my part well. "Don't you like my outfits Mr. Hale? I mean I thought you would," I purred, standing up and walking around the desk.

He slid the chair back slightly so there was enough room for me to stand in front of him and I played with the end of my skirt. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and I resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Regardless of what I think it is still rather inappropriate for school," he stuttered.

"What do you think of it?" I asked, letting my fingertips graze the skin below my bellybutton.

He stood up suddenly, "Miss Swan this is not acceptable behaviour."

I giggled without thinking and jumped up on the desk parting my knees ever so slightly. I lifted my hand to play with the bottom of his dress shirt and I trailed my fingers up as I swung my legs back and forth.

"Why?" I asked innocently. He looked flustered as I made my way back down the buttons and over his very noticeable erection through his pants.

"I am you teacher," he whispered, closing his eyes. He never really could resist me.

"I suppose it would be wrong," I breathed. A wicked smile spread across my face and I removed my hands from him. I jumped off the desk and brushed him slightly as I walked past.

"If that is all Mr. Hale I suppose I should be leaving. I mean I wouldn't want to overstep my boundary." I didn't get far before he put his hand on my arm and swung me around. His eyes were half closed as he walked me backwards and pressed his body against mine. The heat was unbelievable and the tension in the space between us was palpable. His other hand pressed into the door and he gazed at my lips.

"Overstep it," he murmured.

Without thinking I pressed my lips to his. My arm wound around the back of his head and I pulled him closer than I dared as he started moving his lips. His hand went to my bare waist and I gasped into his mouth as he pushed his hips to mine. Keeping character I pulled away enough to speak.

"Sir what are we doing? What if someone catches us? You could lose your job."

His grip on my skin tightened and he licked his lips again.

"I'm going to fuck you like you've wanted from the second you walked into my classroom with that skirt on," he almost growled, "and the school is deserted, no one will bother us."

I hummed in delight as he kissed me again and the anticipation was thick in the air. He began pulling me backwards, his lips still on mine. I felt him kick the plastic chair out of the way and he span us round so my ass hit the desk. I pulled away and jumped up onto the wood again, parting my legs so he could stand between them. My hands went to his shirt automatically and I undid each button, kissing his skin as I went. He groaned as I swirled my tongue around his bellybutton and his hands went to my hair. When I got to the top I grazed my teeth across his collarbone and he let his head fall back, giving me access to his throat. I nibbled along his jaw line and around his ear before he snapped his head up and smashed my lips to his. His tongue darted out and touched mine, igniting the fire that was already sparking inside me. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer. His arms wound around me and he pushed backwards so I was lying against the wood.

I pulled away for air and gasped as his lips never left my skin. I felt his hands move to the edges of the blouse and the buttons popped as he pulled it open. I arched up, offering myself to him as he hungrily kissed my skin. I had a see through, black lace bra on that undone at the front and that didn't last long either. His tongue and lips swirled around my right nipple as his hand kneaded my left softly. The two opposite touches sent my mind into overload and I moaned. I bought my fingers up to grip his hair as he swapped breasts.

"You're skin is so soft," he mumbled against me, trailing his lips down my ribs and stomach. My hand was still in his hair as he flipped my skirt up and raised an eye brow at me. "No panties either? You really are a naughty girl," he teased.

I giggled breathlessly and rolled my hips a little.

"You had better teach me a lesson then sir," I replied.

He chuckled and bent down to kiss my inner thigh making my eyes close. His lips brushed across my core and his hand joined them. I moaned as he spread me and began slow kisses on my nerves. The warm feeling spread up from my hips and through my body as I pushed myself closer to his face, demanding a firmer hand. His tongue darted out and swept over me as his fingers entered me. Then I lost all control. He began thrusting his hand and lapping at me hard and fast. I felt my fingers tighten in his hair as my eyes closed and I breathed his name. My muscles tightened and I arched almost painfully as I came. His speed never wavered as I bucked and moaned uncontrollably.

It was only when I came down from my high and my shaky legs dropped onto his shoulders that he withdrew his talented fingers and pressed a soft kiss on my hip. I was breathing heavily and my hands were playing with his soft hair as he kissed his way up my body.

"Is that an appropriate lesson Miss Swan?" he asked with a wicked smile. I pulled his face to mine, a slight taste of myself on his tongue as I kissed him hard.

"At least it was a lesson I enjoyed for once Mr. Hale," I said as he broke away.

"As opposed to what Miss Swan?" he asked expectantly with his lips in a half smile. I laughed and bought my legs up on either side of him. "Are you implying you don't enjoy every single one of my lessons?" he continued. When I didn't answer immediately he pulled us both up and span me round quickly. I gasped as my chest came into contact with the desk and my feet hit the floor.

"No Mr. Hale," I replied as innocently as I could, "I enjoy every lesson with you."

"Hmm, I'm not sure you are telling me the truth. You always do have trouble concentrating, sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head."

He leant over my body, pressing his hardness into my ass and licked the shell of my ear. I trembled and he whispered, "perhaps I shall have to make it more interesting for you."

I heard him unzip his pants and he stroked the small of my back. I hummed in delight as he teased me with his length.

"Or I could just keep you back after every class until you start paying more attention." he mused as he pressed even closer, spreading my legs with his knee.

"If you keep me back I know for certain I wont be able to listen to a word during class," I breathed. He continued teasing me, circling his hips so he was almost entering me.

"Why is that Miss Swan?"

I pushed my hips back and he thrust into me in one motion. I cried out and my fingernails gripped my desk as I fought back the wave of pleasure that flew through me.

"Because I will only be thinking about you fucking me, sir," I moaned. I pushed back again and his hands wrapped around my hips.

He began thrusting into me sending tiny electric impulses around me. I bit my lip and my hands held the wood firmer as he picked up his pace. I could hear him grunting with each push of his hips behind me and his hands gripped me harder. The sounds of our heavy breathing mingled in the air with the sounds of our skin. The wood pressed into my thighs as I met each one of his thrusts. I felt the tension build up and I fought against it, trying to make the feeling of him inside me last longer. I could feel his hands moving up my body as he wound them in my hair and yanked me up so my back was pressed against his chest. I was so much tighter this way. His lips travelled over my shoulder and he kissed and nibbled it as he thrust wildly.

I could feel his control slipping and he knew mine was too. His hands left my hair and one arm secured me to his chest while the other hand dipped between my legs. I cried out as he began massaging my clit. I arched even further into him and let the sensations overtake me as we climbed towards our orgasms.

Intense fire ran through me and if he weren't holding me up I would have collapsed onto the desk. I screamed and my nails dug into his arm as I bucked against him. I could feel the smile against my shoulder as he increased his pace again, driving himself to the same height I was falling from. I moaned breathlessly as his hips sent little aftershocks through me.

He let me fall back onto the desk as he almost reached his peak. His thrusts were erratic and his groans were becoming desperate. He pushed into me and shuddered, grunting as he leaned his weight on me and came inside me. His hips shook and his arms grasped me tightly as he rode out his high.

I felt him exhale against my skin and his lips pressed against my skin. I giggled and he laughed breathlessly behind me.

"Well that was…"

I laughed again, "I don't think I'm going to be able to look at my desk in the same way." He stood up and pulled me up with him as I turned to see his face.

"I have a desk at my office too you know," he grinned.

**A little smut never hurt anyone… ^^ **

**Sorry if I missed any mistakes… **

**This was dedicated to Mad-Mad-Maddy as I sort of cheated her outta this scene a while back :D**

**Anyways.. Reviews are like Jasper covered in chocolate…. DELICIOUS!**


End file.
